


Motel 7

by spiralicious



Category: Avatar the Last Airbender - Fandom, Bleach, Free!, Fruits Basket, Ghost in the Shell, Hetalia: Axis Powers, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Kyou Kara Maou!, Naruto, Supernatural
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, Food Porn, Humor, M/M, Other, Panties, Voyeurism, kokigami, tentacle dildo, tentacle themed crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miroku has a grand plan to get rich quick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motel 7

**Author's Note:**

> "I was very, very excited to finally have tentacles as a prompt here at hentai. I had wanted, for my last fic here, to seriously squick the hell out of all of you, but after writing out a three page long list of nothing but crack ideas, I gave in. Thanks for pinking, Kira."
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Final Challenge: Tentacles, under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Inuyasha sat down next to where Miroku was fiddling with the monitors. He handed his cohort a beer. “Are you sure this is legal?”

“They all signed the waivers.” Miroku waved off Inuyasha's concerns while he concentrated on the monitors. It was his latest money making scheme, amateur porn. Working the front desk nights at Sesshoumaru's motel with Inuyasha gave him the idea. He had rooms and opportunity, and after a little online shopping, plenty of tiny cameras.

“Do they know they signed the waivers?” Inuyasha looked at him skeptically.

Miroku finally looked at him. “How much do you really want to know?”

Inuyasha started drinking his beer and looked at the monitors.

“Let's start with room 69.” Miroku announced as he changed the feed. Technically, all of his special rooms were recording, but he could only watch the live feed on one room and still check the motel security cameras at the same time.

“Isn't that the room with the two tall guys who said they were 'brothers'?”

“Since when do you have a problem with incest?” Miroku asked while said brothers popped up on the screen. He turned up the audio.

The taller man sat on the bed and looked toward his brother with a look of extreme annoyance. “Seriously, Dean?”

“What? You said you wanted different right? This is different,” Dean responded nonchalantly as he shoved their duffle bags to the side and started peeling off his layers of shirts.

“I swear all that anime porn has rotted your brain. I'm not doing it.”

“Why not?!” Dean looked at his brother incredulously, stopping mid removal of his last shirt. The hem stayed rucked over his lower back, after he removed his hands, exposing a little bit of pink lace sticking out from the waistband of his jeans.

“It's weird!”

“Damn it, Sam. We're weird and it's my turn to pick.”

“This,” Sam held up an excessively large purple and blue tentacle dildo, “is not going anywhere near my ass!”

“My god, you are such a brat! Would my special princess get his panties out of a twist if you used it on me first?” Dean spat back mockingly.

“I'm not the one wearing panties.”

“For fucks sake, change the channel, Miroku!” Inuyasha demanded, having quite enough of the sibling banter and not wishing to see how the encounter would play out. He hadn't liked them when they checked in. This wasn't helping.

“But... tentacle...” was all argument Miroku could muster. He had been looking forward to finally seeing the pretty one naked.

“Now, damn it!”

“Fine. Room 73 it is.”

A young man with white and black hair lounged languidly on the bed appeared on the screen. He had already stripped down to his boxers and was fiddling with a takeout box. Once he got it opened, he started arranging tako sushi on his chest and abdomen. He then laid back and quietly called out, “Here, kitty, kitty.”

A scowling nearly naked young man in his underwear emerged from the bathroom. “Do you have to do that?!”

The man on the bed just stared back serenely.

“Damn it.” The red head looked around like he might be being watched, before pouncing on the bed. He enthusiastically devoured the sushi and licked his partner's chest clean after each morsel.

Unfortunately, the other man was apparently very ticklish and by the time the red head reached his belly button, he was squirming so badly, he sent them both other the edge of the bed.

From the audio, you could tell the festivities had continued, but without being able to see anything, both Miroku and Inuyasha decided it was pointless to keep watching and switched to another room.

The next room showed little promise. A nervous young man with dark hair and a scar covering a good portion of his face sat on the bed with a far more enthusiastic young man. They would kiss for a while and then the one with the scar would stop things and fidget nervously only to begin again.

“Are you sure they're over eighteen?” Inuyasha asked skeptically.

“They had ID.” Miroku stated emphatically before going back to screen.

“Sokka...” the dark haired man said softly, after breaking off a kiss once again.

“Come on, Zuko. Let me release the kraken!” Sokka said while waggling his eyebrows.

Zuko scowled. “Keep calling it that and I am really never having sex with you.”

“Virgins!” Inuyasha and Miroku sang out in unison and switched to room 82.

An embarrassed older Japanese gentlemen stood in the middle of the room wearing nothing but a pair of large white cat ears and an oversized pink collar with a plush bell on it. “I am not sure if I understand how this goes with the squid kokigami,” he called to someone off screen.

“Don't worry! You'll see...”

Inuyasha and Miroku switched rooms, before he could finish, as they decided that they, in fact, did not want to see.

The next room held two men lying side by side with a cord connecting the back of their heads. One man was considerably smaller with a pair of strange goggles on. The other had long hair and his eyes looked like they had been replaced with big white tubes.

“...so, you decided to download the program that virtually puts us into any porn movie you want and you choose the one that has an alien life form that lands on earth and is looking for sustenance and its source of food is orgasmic energy from nubile young humans?” the smaller man complained.

“You said surprise me.”

Miroku quickly changed rooms. Even he was tired of that trite storyline.

He blinked in surprise when he saw no one in the main room. He had remembered the trio checking in and they hadn't left the motel as far as he could tell. “I'm switching to the bathroom camera.”

“They're cameras in the bathrooms?” Inuyasha asked in shock.

“Not all of them.” Miroku replied innocently.

The bathroom was indeed where the action was, but the boys were a little late to the party. In the tub, a tall lanky man with brown hair and droopy green eyes was riding the cock of young man with short black hair and blue eyes. Almost out of view of the camera, stood a tall man with maroon covered hair with a camera of his own. Panting, he urged them on, “Yeah, harder, Haru. Will be so good after we put the tentacles in...” with one hand down his pants. They all finished before Inuyasha and Miroku had barely started watching.

“Maybe the next room will be better?” Miroku offered meekly.

The camera of room 54 showed a large somber looking man very carefully arranging a series of knitted dolls wearing custom leather bondage gear on the desk. After adding a very large knitted octopus to the mix, he stepped back to scrutinize his handiwork.

“Gwendal von Voltaire, you have been a very naughty boy.” A man with long lavender hair had stepped into view. He was wearing a tiny vinyl outfit similar to the knitted toys. Gwendal grunted in response.

Miroku had been wrong and switched rooms again.

“I don't understand what I am seeing,” Inuyasha said in mild bewilderment.

Before them on the screen, a naked husky man was pinned to the wall by what looked like nothing, but seemed to writhe with shadows of the room.

Being as creeped out as Inuyasha and not wanting to know what made shadows move so unnaturally, Miroku wordlessly changed rooms once more.

“So, should I be scared?” asked a tall, muscular man with spiky black hair lounging on the bed.

“No,” a lean man with messy blond hair breezed into view. “I should have all the kinks worked out this time.”

“An interesting choice of words,” the dark haired man grinned.

The blond smirked back. “Except my own I suppose.” He opened a long tube onto the bed. What looked like a long thing tentacle slid out. “You ready?”

The dark haired man took a long skeptical look at the object on the bed. “As I'll ever be.” He tried to make himself comfortable and spread his legs.

With one finger, the blond pressed the side of the tentacle and it started to twitch and squirm on its own, working up to slithering towards its intended goal.

“It's a little late to ask this, but how do you...” he gasped as the living tentacle slithered inside, “intend to get this thing out of me.”

“It will slide out on its own when it gets tired. I think.”

The dark haired man was too busy writhing on the bed to notice the blond's predatory grin.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku. “What kind of freak show do we rent to here?”

“More to the point, what kind of delinquents do I employ?”

Inuyasha and Miroku turned to see Sesshoumaru glaring at them over the check in counter. There would be a lot of explaining, and possible profit sharing, to do.


End file.
